baddaybadcenturyfandomcom-20200216-history
Damon Salvatore
Damon's personality is the polar opposite of his brother Stefan Salvatore, coming across as arrogant and selfish. He is said to possess sociopathic tendencies, being absolutely charming one minute and extremely dangerous the next, showing no remorse for the killings he has committed. He enjoys toying with people and causing grief to those around him (most of all Stefan) and, unlike his brother, he is very powerful and usually gets what he wants. It's possible that he learned to behave this way from Katherine. When Damon meets Elena his personality starts to change small pieces bit by bit. But when it comes to her, he gets depressed and so that leads up to feeding on humans. Damon always wears either a black leather jacket or very dark clothes. He's pale with light blue eyes and brown hair and appears to be in his early-to-mid-20s. Biography Damon was born in 1839 and originally came from Mystic Falls, Virgina. He fell in love with the same girl his brother Stefan did, Katherine Pierce. Katherine turned both Damon and Stefan and faked her own death. Damon believed she was dead and he really, truly loved her, he went searching for her hoping that she would be in the tomb with all the other vampires. Until he realized that one night on the front porch who he thought was Elena but really was Katherine he was kissing. He was ready to find out what kind of tricks she had up her sleeve. Giuseppe Salvatore, a widower, was always disapproving of his eldest son and was a vampire hunter. Damon began hating his brother after Stefan talked about having sympathy for vampires with his father. It was then that Giuseppe realized Katherine must be a vampire. When Katherine drank Stefan's vervain-laced blood (after Giuseppe spiked Stefan's drink), she was captured by the townspeople. Damon blamed Stefan and never forgave him for it until Stefan told him he needed his help rescuing Elena after she was kidnapped by Anna. However, deep down, it's likely that he still loves his younger brother but has a hard time showing it as their attraction to Katherine got in the way. Katherine Pierce is a girl Stefan and Damon both knew in the past. The subject of her seems to be a very sore point between the brothers. She was responsible for starting the brothers' transformation into vampires (completed when they were shot trying to rescue her from the tomb) as she was one herself. Damon maintains that he was never compelled by Katherine and he knew everything. after failing to find her in the tomb Anna tells him that Katherine never loved him, which leaves him devastated. It's possible that Katherine had an effect on his personality, as they are both very alike. He refers to her as a b*tch, which means his loyalty no longer lies with her but with Elena. Katherine goes to see him at the boarding house and seduces him, before he asks her for the truth. She reveals that she never loved him and that it was always Stefan, which leaves him devastated. After Katherine collapses from the effects of the moonstone she is placed in the tomb and Damon confronts her, before she reveals that Elena is in danger and needs to be protected. Damon believes she's lying and locks her inside before walking away. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}